


Full Stop...and The Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Short, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk I was in my feels writing this thanks
Relationships: cecil palmer/self insert





	Full Stop...and The Weather

"And now, Traffic.'' Cecil's voice soothed anyone who wants to listen. He's gotta voice to put a baby to sleep. His very words could save somones life. And right now, that is what Cecil is hoping for. "There have never been cars in Nightvale," He began slowly. "Traffic reports are meaningless." Finn always listened to the radio,His headphones in at all times. Today could be Finn's last. He'd die how he lived, he thinks. Listening to Cecil Palmer. "Im recieving multiple texts from the sheriffs secret police...Dear god." Finn peered at all the people staring at him from down below. "Nightvale Radio's favourite person...Is thinking of bungee jumping without rope..." Finn chuckled, Cecil could never bring himself to ever say it. "...Please..." Cecil started again, Talking to one person, And only him. "God please, Finn...Dont Jump." Even though his voice is always smooth everyone heard a quiver. Finn thought for a second, stepping back slightly. "Im still being notified by the sheriffs secret police, That Nightvales beloved Finn is deciding against the world record for Nightvales fastest plummet..." Finn's hands shook. He pulled out his headphones so he couldnt hear it. So he couldnt hear **_him_**. Cecil was still begging, pleading even if Finn couldnt hear. Soon everyone else was too. "Cecil Loves you!" "Nightvale will never be the same!" All those words and He refused to hear it. "Dont jump Finn...I need you." Cecil was right behind him. The prerecorded weather was probably playing. He stiffened, tears streaking down his face again. Finn shook his head and raced for the ledge, right as he leaped he felt two strong arms on his stomach, he felt his back against Cecils chest. He felt his arms being carressed by the man that he didnt know cared for him. "Dont do that,Finn. I need you here.." After a bit of Cecils sweet nothings and affirmations, He and the still shaken man walked back to the Radio Station. "Good news, everyone..." Cecil grinned and looked at Finn. "...Nightvale Is still one Finn strong, and Id have it no other way. I hope this eventful day has tuckered you all out." He notes as he yawns. "I wish you all sweet dreams, Nightvale. Good night."


End file.
